The Proposal
by gab000
Summary: A series of flashbacks and memories leads to the perfect moment in an unlikely place. AH One-shot.


**A/N: This one-shot is for my Nessie/Jacob readers. Flashbacks are in italics. I hope you all enjoy it! And there's an important Author's Note at the bottom.**

* * *

All I did was turn around for one second to place the bacon I just took off the grill onto the plate on the kitchen's island behind me. I went back to the stove to check on the pancakes. I grabbed a couple of plates to put the pancakes on, and turned around to get the syrup.

Jacob was in the middle of chewing one of the bacon strips. His guilty face looked up to meet mine. Two pieces of bacon were already gone. "So... the bacon's pretty good," He said casually.

I rolled my eyes and handed him his plate of pancakes. "You couldn't have waited a few more seconds?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know the food was already ready."

This morning, I had woken up early to be able to make us breakfast. We didn't have classes today, so Jake and I had the day to ourselves. We're in our last year of college, and Wednesdays are typical busy days for us. He has two of his classes on these days and I have three, but finally we had a few weeks off before the next semester began.

Jacob took a seat at the counter, while I walked over to the refrigerator to get something to drink. I was short, only 5'5, so I had to lean on my tip-toes to reach the orange juice on the top shelf. As we had just gotten out of bed, all I had on was one of Jake's oversized shirts and my boy-shorts. When I reached up, my shirt came up, brushing the skin above my waist.

I heard Jake groan in the background as he watched me get the juice. I couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped my lips.

I walked over to where Jacob was sitting and placed our glasses onto the table. "The food is delicious as always, Ness," My boyfriend told me, with a smile on his face. That smile was only reserved for me, and every time he gave me that smile, I felt myself weaken at the knees. My mind thought back to the first time he gave me that smile.

_It was my first year at the University of Washington. We were getting to the end of the first semester, and midterms were coming up. I decided to do something I hadn't done before, go to the library to study for exams. I found a seat in a secluded area, so I could concentrate, but I felt eyes on me._

_Feeling a little uncomfortable, I turned to see a guy staring at me from a nearby bookshelf. He looked really out of place here. He was built, with prominent muscles that could be seen from the simple gray tee that he wore. His black hair was not too short, but long enough for me to run my fingers through. Based on his looks, you'd think sports was more of his scene than being found in the library on a Thursday evening._

_Our eyes met, and he strode over all confident-like. "C__ould you help me out? I'm trying to pick up a book for my friend, but I have no idea where to go."_

_I had seen him around before. We had mutual friends, although I've never directly had a conversation with him. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, I spoke up. "I __could try to help you out. I don't visit the library too much either, but I kind of know my way around. What are you looking for?"_

_He stared at me, as if trying to put a name to a face. "Y__ou're Andrea's friend, right?"_

_I nodded. "Y__ou need to find a book for her?"_

"_Yeah. She was too busy studying for her exam that she has to take tomorrow, so I figured I'd do this as a favor for her," He explained. "S__he's taking English Literature Classics, I believe."_

_I closed my Lit. textbook, showing him the cover. "W__e're in the same class. I know which book she's looking for. You can follow me."_

_We walked to the section for the classics. I handed him a copy of 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen. "I __believe this is the book you're looking for."_

_"Thanks." He__ turned the book over, taking a look at it. He looked back up at me, his dark brown eyes boring into mine. "I __don't think I caught your name..."_

"_Renesmee," I told him. "O__r just Ness."_

"_I'm Jacob," He responded. "A__nd hopefully I'll be seeing you around." The corners of his lips lifted into a smile that seemed to brighten his whole face. My heart was racing, and my knees felt like goo as he turned to walk away. And ever since then, that smile has been reserved for my eyes only._

Jake pulled me onto his lap. I felt a tiny object poking my butt. "What's that in your pocket?" I asked.

He looked a little confused as he reached a hand into his pocket. "Oh it's nothing," Jacob's eyes lit up for a slight second in realization, but the look was gone as quickly as it came. He replied a little too quickly as well. I could tell that he was lying, but I figured it wasn't too important. So I didn't call him out on it.

We finished eating about ten minutes later. That breakfast was the best I've had in a while. I must admit, I'm a pretty damn good cook.

"How did I end up so lucky?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean?"

He brought his face a little closer to my ear. His chin rested on my shoulder. "Somehow I got the most beautiful woman in the world, _and _she can cook."

I laughed softly. "Most beautiful woman in the _world_? I doubt that."

"No really," Jake continued. "You should meet her someday."

I froze, and Jacob began chuckling. He held me closer, and I could feel the vibrations of laughter from his chest. I rolled my eyes, although a small smile crept onto my face. "Very funny, Jake."

"Ness, you know I'm kidding. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," He whispered. "Did you know that?" Jake began to place light kisses on the back of my neck, his teeth grazing my skin as he went.

"Jake," I warned, biting my lip to suppress a groan.

"What?" He asked, pausing for a moment. The moment his lips left my skin, I felt myself crave that touch even more.

"Don't stop," I found myself replying.

Knowing Jake, he was grinning. "I don't plan on it."

He trailed small kisses down my neck, and I left out a soft moan. Jake nipped and bit gently as he went, eliciting a pleasant reaction from me. I turned around in his lap, so now I was facing him. I lifted his chin up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought his lips to mine in a slow, passionate kiss that quickly became fervent.

Jacob brought his hands up under my low riding shirt to hold my waist. Our tongues met and began to fight for dominance. My hands found his hair, and he hummed at the touch. I gently sucked and pulled at his lip, causing him to groan. I shifted a little in his lap, and another part of him _awakened._

Suddenly, he pulled back. "Let's go somewhere, Ness."

My thoughts automatically gravitated to our bedroom down the hall, to pick up where we just left off. "What are you suggesting?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't know," He replied, pulling me closer to him. "We don't have to worry about classes today, and we have a full tank of gas. Let's just go." Jake was always spontaneous like this, but the suggestion still surprised me.

"With no destination in mind?"

"We'll make it up as we go," He replied. His words brought me back to our first kiss.

_Jacob and I were finally going on our first date, and he brought me back to his dorm which happened to be across campus from mine. After watching a movie on his couch, he led me to the sitting area, where he had a pasta dinner prepared._

_I took one bite of the pasta and I was in heaven. "T__his is delicious, Jake. I didn't know that you cooked."_

"_I don't," He admitted. "I __had a friend prepare this for us. Sad to say, I'm a terrible cook."_

_Laughing softly, I replied, "W__ell it's a good thing I happened to be a renowned cook then."_

"_I agree," Jake responded, with a chuckle. "B__ut I'll let the chef know that you enjoyed the food."_

"_Thank you," I said._

"_So where are you from?" He asked curiously._

_I took a napkin to dab at the corners of my mouth. __"I __doubt you've ever heard of the town. I'm from Forks... it's northwest of here."_

"_Are you kidding?" Jacob laughed. "M__y hometown is La Push. We practically grew up just a town away."_

_And just like that, conversation flowed easily, and I found it comfortable to just be myself around Jacob. I knew he was feeling the same. It was late when he walked me back to my dorm. We chatted about trivial matters the whole way there. We really got to know each other._

_I took my dorm key out of my purse. "T__hanks for an amazing night," I told him genuinely._

"_I should be the one thanking _you_," He chuckled. "T__hink we could do this again sometime soon?"_

_Smiling back sweetly, I replied, "I__'m free next weekend."_

"_Sounds like a plan. Next time, you can decide what we do." Jacob glanced at his watch. "S__hit. It's past 1 am, and I've got classes in the morning. I have to go, Ness."_

"_Alright," I said reluctantly. "I__'ll just talk to you later then."_

_We parted, and I put my dorm key in the lock. Hopefully I wouldn't wake my roommate, Chelsea. I pushed softly on the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. I could hear her snoring from all the way out here._

"_Wait, Ness!" Jacob yelled after me. I closed the door back so as not to wake up Chels._

_He came back over, and before I knew it, he captured my lips with a soft kiss. I draped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and he responded by placing his hands gently at my waist. Our lips molded together, moving in perfect synchronization. Then all too soon, he pulled back._

_Jacob smiled my smile, and said, "Y__ou don't know how long I've wanted to do that."_

_I blushed a little. "S__o where exactly do we go from here?"_

_He replied. "W__e'll make it up as we go."_

Jake gave me time to change my clothes. I donned some dark wash jeans and a red tank top and we were off.

He turned onto Highway 101, and I wondered if he really had no idea where he were headed. With him, I'd be content wherever though. It was no question that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. And I've been waiting for him to produce a ring out of thin air and kneel down on one knee and propose. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. For me, it's all about the moment.

And we've had a lot of those perfect moments where he could've proposed, but he just didn't. At first I thought that maybe he didn't feel as strongly as I felt for him, but he's been saying things that hint toward our future. Just the other morning before we had to get up for classes, we just laid in bed together. Jake mentioned that he wouldn't mind waking up, seeing my beautiful face every morning.

Of course I've been dropping hints as well, although mine may have been a little more obvious. He may come in from work, and I'll be on the phone talking to one of my friends who's actually getting married this spring. I may say something to her about how I can't wait to plan my own wedding. And I may or may not play a few songs on my radio every now and again with that same theme going on. Yet, Jake continues to remain oblivious.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked, his eyes turning away from the road to look at me.

"Nothing really," I sighed. I was done hinting. I'd let him just decide when the time is right.

Jacob turned on the radio and went to our favorite station. It was hilarious when Jake began to sing off key to one of the songs. At the end of the song, he erupted into laughter and it was contagious. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Jakey, leave the singing for the professionals," I told him.

He scoffed. "You know you love my singing."

I laughed. "I love you, not your singing. I definitely didn't fall in love with that."

"Well I love you _and_ your terrible singing," Jacob joked.

I raised an eyebrow. "And just when did you hear me sing?"

"Baby, you're not so quiet in the shower. You're always singing to your heart's content in there." He chanced a look at my face to see what my reaction was.

"My singing isn't _that _terrible," I muttered. It didn't go unnoticed that he said he loved my singing anyway. It seemed like every day he always told me he loved me. I smiled at the memories that flooded through my mind.

_It was our second year anniversary, and Jacob had kept me in the dark on what our plans for that evening would consist of. I finally had a single dorm, so I didn't have a roommate to complain about Jake staying over, or me coming in late at night or in the morning. _

_The only hint of the evening's activities that Jacob gave me was when he told me to dress in something comfortable because it requires walking._

_I literally rummaged through my entire wardrobe, pulling all my clothes out from my dressers and chests, and piling them across my bed and the couch. I separated the potential outfits from the rejects and narrowed it down to one dress. I spared a glance at my phone to see that Jake should be arriving any minute, and he's never usually too late._

_Quickly, I put on my white dress with the multicolor print. It wasn't too hard to find accessories to match. I went in my jewelry box and pulled out my gold dangling earrings and a necklace and bracelet to match. Going through my shoes, I found some cute beige wedges to wear. The strap on the shoes was made of delicate white lace, and I wrapped it around my ankles to tie the shoes._

_Unlike most girls, I felt comfortable walking for long amounts of time in heels. Being that I'm not the tallest, when I was younger, heels were the main thing that I wore. So I knew I'd be alright in my heels, even though Jake said we'd have to walk._

_Fortunately, I had already done my hair. I curled it earlier with my curling iron. However, I went back and brushed the curls out, leaving long beautiful waves flowing down my back._

_A knock on the dorm door resonated, and I scrambled to grab my purse. The simple bag's strap rested on my shoulder and hung at my hip on the other side. I made sure the essentials were in there: phone, key, and makeup. Then I opened the door for Jake. _

_He was running his hand through his soft jet black hair. Jake's dark red tee made his muscles a bit more defined. When he asked if I was ready to go, I had to reluctantly look up to meet his dark brown eyes. He laughed lightly as if he knew I was checking him out, but he didn't say anything about it._

_We walked through campus, and Jake stopped where one end of the main parking lot met the edge of the woods._

"_Are you sure you can walk in those heels, Ness?"He asked, glancing doubtfully at my wedges._

"_I'll manage," I replied. I began walking again, entering the forest._

_Jacob cleared his throat. "Pe__rhaps I should lead, Ness. You have no idea where we're headed. I've already scouted out a trail."_

_I fell into place behind him as we trekked through the woods. With trees in every direction, it was hard to tell where we were going, but Jake knew his way. We talked about everything and nothing at all as we walked, and I tried to take my mind off of the scratches that I was getting on my legs. These stupid twigs and fallen branches made me have to watch my step, or I'd get scratched._

_After my tenth 'Ow!' Jake sighed. "M__aybe I should just carry you."_

_Before I could protest, he had scooped me up in his arms effortlessly as if I weighed nothing. Using my fists, I hit his arms lightly. "L__et go, Jake. I'm too heavy for you to be carrying." He didn't take me too seriously though because I began laughing despite it all._

"_You're right, Nessie. You are getting a little heavy..." I felt his grip on me slacken, and for a split second, I felt like he was about to drop me. I yelped, and wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to stay off of the ground. He simply laughed, and held me tighter. "Y__ou're not heavy at all, and we're almost there."_

_I knew he had a good grip on me in the first place. He acted as if he was about to drop me on purpose. I made a mental note to hit him for that later._

_I guess all that weight-lifting he does came in handy because he continued to carry me for another ten minutes before the trees evened out, and there was this beautiful landscape full of flowers and green grass._

_I practically jumped out of his hold. "J__acob, this is amazing!"_

_He laughed. "I __stumbled upon it when I used to run cross-country here. I figured you'd like it."_

"_Like it? I love it!" I responded. As childish as it seemed, I felt like running around in the grass at that moment._

_The sun was beginning to set, and it would be dark soon. Jake walked over to a small picnic basket that I hadn't noticed until now. He reached in and pulled out a match. Lanterns were all around the perimeter of the garden, and he began to light each one. It was so beautiful._

"_Are you hungry?" He asked. _

_I retorted, "D__id you actually make something?"_

_Jake smiled _my _smile. "I __actually did this time. It's one of the only things I can make besides mac and cheese and a bowl of cereal."_

_I laughed, and walked over to where the picnic basket was. "I__'d love to try your food."_

_He had made a few sandwiches and cut them up. There was some red wine in the basket, along with some salad. The food did turn out to be good. And we ate and made pleasantries. We both finished eating around ten minutes later._

_Out of the blue, Jacob stood up, offering me a hand. "D__ance with me."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "T__here's no music."_

"_Do we need music?"_

_Smiling, I took his hand to stand up. I slipped my shoes off, and placed them by the basket before walking over to where Jake was waiting. I could feel the grass between my toes as he took my hand once more, and pulled me close to him._

_At first, we began swaying back and forth. Then he spun me around, my dress flared out beautifully as I twirled. He dipped me gently, supporting me with one arm behind my back. Our eyes met, and he leaned down, bringing his lips to mine in a slow, passionate kiss. Our mouths moved together in unison, and our lips parted._

_Too soon for my liking, Jake pulled away. He continued to sway me, as I was pretty much cradled in his embrace, just where I wanted to be. I breathed him in, his familiar scent washing over me. I sighed in content._

_We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and I looked up at him, my head resting on his chest. __的 __want to try something, Jake,I told him, stepping away from him. I took my bag off, placing it onto the ground next to my shoes._

_Jacob walked over to the garden that marked the perimeter of the area. I began running through the grass, enjoying the feel of it through my toes. I laughed as I ran, and noticed that Jake was back. He laid on the grass, and watched me, a smile played on his lips._

_I went to where he was laying, and he handed me a flower that he had picked. I wasn't sure what kind of flower it was, but it was mainly white with pink patches on a few petals. It was lovely. Jake tucked it in my hair for me. I laid on his chest, so we were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist._

_My chocolate brown eyes met his, and he whispered. "H__appy anniversary, Ness. I love you."_

_That was the first time he said those words to me. I wasn't one to wear my heart on my sleeve like most girls, but I knew without a doubt how I felt about him, about our future._

"_I love you too," I replied. And once again, our lips met._

We had stopped at this small town diner off the highway. And as we continued to drive, the buildings and houses of the city turned into trees of the forest. The lanes of the road condensed into a one lane highway.

It was like that for an hour or so, before Jacob's face looked a little concerned.

"What's happened?" I asked.

Jacob replied, "We haven't seen a gas station for miles..."

I groaned. The last thing we needed was to run out of gas. I knew this impulsive decision was a bad idea. Why didn't I say anything at the time? _Oh yeah, because I was still lightheaded from that kiss at the moment. Way to go, Ness._

"It's not a problem," He said. "I'm sure we'll come across the next major city soon enough. Take out the GPS, so we can find out where the nearest one is."

Reaching into the glove compartment, I pulled it out and did as he said. We followed the directions that took us off of the highway and down a long, seemingly abandoned stretch of road.

Jacob glanced at the gauge that read the gas tank level. He began to rub his chin.

My mind began to wander. It was just last year when Jake and I decided to move in together. It wasn't one of those situations where money was tight or something. It just made sense to. We already knew that we loved each other, and felt like we could take that next step in our relationship.

"_Jake, I don't want you to pay for the apartment," I told him, taking his hand in mine._

_He sighed. __"I __have money saved up, Ness. It's not a problem."_

_We had been arguing back and forth on that matter. Two weeks or so ago, Jacob suggested that we find an apartment together, and I agreed of course. We had been looking for the perfect apartment and we found it this past weekend. This morning, he informed me that he'd be paying for the apartment. I told him I was able to buy it as well. That's around the time the argument began._

"_I don't want you to spend money on this, Jake. You said you wanted to save up to be able to open your own garage, right?"_

_Jacob scratched his chin. He did that whenever he was calculating something in his mind. "A__nd what about you? You're practically using most of your savings account for those extra nursing classes that you're taking. Just let me buy the apartment for us."_

"_Why? Forget the extra classes. I'm just as capable of contributing money as you are." I retorted. I brushed a couple strands of hair out of my face that were beginning to annoy me._

"_But I'm the man in the relationship."_

_I laughed dryly. "D__on't even go there, Jacob. This is the twenty first century. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt your masculinity if I paid for _one _apartment, and we're not even discussing rent yet."_

_He frowned, but gave in. "O__kay. How about we split the upfront cost of the apartment and alternate the rent every month?"_

_That idea appeased the both of us, so we bought the apartment. Within a week, we were beginning to move our things from our separate dorm rooms. Jake got his friends, Quil and Embry to help us move. Quil was at my room at 8 AM with strict warnings to not handle any boxes of things inside of my bedroom. I didn't think that Jake particularly wanted his best friend in there near my more personal items and articles of clothing. I laughed at the thought of Quil snooping around._

_It took the greater portion of the afternoon to get situated, and Quil and Embry left around 3 PM. To celebrate our new apartment, Jake took me to this little bakery shop around the block. We sat at the counter, and ordered some hot chocolate even though it wasn't particularly cold outside._

_I also ordered an piece of Italian Crem__e cake and Jacob ordered something with chocolate in it. Pretty soon, we were talking and laughing, and somehow Jake had gotten whipped cream on his chin._

"_Jake, you have a little... whipped cream on your..." I trailed off, trying to get him to wipe it off. But then I had an idea. I leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off, nipping the skin there as I went._

"_Ness..." He moaned, gripping the back of the chair more firmly._

_I sat back in my seat, and smiled sweetly. His look was one of lust and desire. Jacob reached over and took his mug, placing it to his mouth. When he removed the mug, I saw he had whipped cream all over his mouth. Our eyes met. With that look in his eye, I knew he was challenging me. And who am I to refuse a challenge?_

_The next minutes were filled with messy kisses and sweet murmurings of love._

_We finally got back to eating our cakes. There was a lady working behind the counter who was drying a coffee mug. She glanced our way. "T__hese days you never really see young married couples so in love like that," She commented._

_I couldn't hide the blush that crept over my face. "W__e aren't married. Just... dating." I corrected her._

_Her eyes went back to her work of drying the mug. "P__erhaps not yet. But I'm sure it'll happen soon." She glanced over at Jacob and whispered, "S__he's a keeper."_

_That was probably the first time I ever considered seriously my future with Jacob. I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but before then the topic of marriage just never really came up._

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. "I'm sure if we stayed on the highway, we'd come across a gas station sooner."

"The directions say to continue down this road. And look, we're almost on empty. This has to be the closest station." He responded.

And just our luck, drops of rain began to fall. First it was just sprinkling on the windshield, and then it turned into huge drops of rain. We made a right onto another road, and at that moment, the car kind of hesitated for a split second. Then the car coughed and shut down.

"Shit," Jake muttered. He opened his car door, and motioned for me to get out the car.

I glanced from him to outside my window where the rain wasn't relenting. There was still a heavy downpour. "You want me to go out in _that_?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Or you could stay alone in the car while I try to find a gas station..." He trailed off.

His words worked. I was out of the car, not wanting to stay alone. I grabbed my purse, and Jake took his phone and wallet and stored them in his back pockets. He locked the doors and we began to walk in search of the gas station.

Jake offered his jacket to me, even though it was chilly outside. I took it eagerly, glad that the jacket had a hood to protect my hair, even though it was already drenched.

We walked in silence for all of ten minutes along the highway, until he stopped. "The rain isn't coming down as heavy as it was before. Dance with me."

"Out here in the rain?" I asked.

"Why not?"

Much to his surprise, I began laughing. "Why are you so unpredictable, Jake?" I questioned, as I allowed him to lead me into the grassy area on the side of the road. The trees had parted to form a little clearing in this area.

"Because you love me that way," He responded, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Hold on," He replied, getting out his phone. "There's no music."

"Do we need music?" I quoted him.

Jacob smirked, and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

We swayed, dipped, and spun. When he twirled me around in his arms, I spotted lights in the distance. I spun out of his arms and pointed. "Look, Civilization!"

Jake rolled his eyes and took my hand, pulling me back toward the road to continue walking in that direction. "You're so dramatic," He laughed. "We're not even _that _far from the car."

The rain was picking up again, and we saw lightning in the distance. It gave us an incentive to walk a little faster. The road curved right, and within a couple of minutes, we saw that the light didn't come from a gas station or even a house. It was a small run-down motel.

"Well it _is _getting dark," Jake muttered. "We might as well get a room, at the very least to wait out the storm."

Jacob paid for the room at the front desk where the guy looked like he really didn't want to be working there right now. When he handed Jake the room key, he also gave him a candle and a set of matches. "You all may need this... It looks like a bad storm is brewing."

I sighed, just happy to be out of the rain before it got really bad out there.

We found the room, and Jake unlocked the door. It was simply a small sitting area with a couch and a wooden table in front of it. A small bedroom was off to the side. Jake went inside the bedroom, while I warily sat down in front of the couch.

My clothes were drenched, and I was shivering a little from the coldness that resulted. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. "Jake, do you have any service? I don't have any where we are right now."

Jake came in from the bedroom. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and groaned. "Mine is dead."

I looked up at him as he put the phone onto the table. His wet t-shirt clung to his chest, and you could see the planes of his defined muscles. As I was staring, he caught my glance. He began taking off his shirt, slowly shrugging out of it, and he threw it on the couch behind me.

"The shirt was too wet, and it was getting cold," He offered an explanation.

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled. "_Sure._"

He laughed. "You know you could take yours off as well..."

I put my hand to my heart. "Are you trying to get me out of my clothes already? We just got to the motel. Shouldn't you at least wait a little?" I giggled. Despite my words, I took off his jacket. "That's all you're getting," I told him.

Jake pulled me into his lap, and rested his head on the top of my head. "You sure I can't talk you out of anything else?"

His fingers ghosted over the straps of my red tank top that rested on my shoulders. "Perhaps we'll talk about that later," I replied. "But I can't help but wonder... did you really not have a destination in mind?"

He sighed. "Well, I may have had this one place in mind..."

I turned around in his lap, facing him. I felt that same small object from before resting in his pocket. It made sitting like this on him uncomfortable. His wet hair hung in his face, so I used my hand to just flip it back into place. I may have also done it to feel his hair through my hands, though I didn't need an excuse to do so. "Where were you wanting to take me?" I finally inquired.

Jacob shrugged. "There's no point now. We're already staying here for the night."

I glared at him and pretended to pout. "Well now you have my curiosity peaked. You can't just dismiss the conversation now."

"So that rain is getting kind of heavy," He observed, glancing out the window before us.

Even though he was right, I hit him in the chest lightly. "I said no dismissing the conversation, Jake. Where were we going to go?"

He lifted me effortlessly and placed me on the couch above us. "I'll be back in a second," He replied, retreating to the bedroom. The couch was uncomfortable, stiff as a board. I sank down on the floor, where it was at least a little more comfortable.

I crossed my legs and glanced out the window before us. Lightning lit up dim room, causing shadows to dance around the room. Thunder roared, and the the lights went out.

"Jake?" I called.

"I'm getting the candle," He responded.

There was another strike of lightning before I heard his voice again. "Renesmee?"

"Over here." I took out my phone that only had ten percent of battery left. I held it up so he could see. He walked over and struck the match, lighting the candle. Jacob placed the candle on the table and came back over, sitting beside me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and glanced up at him, giving a small smile. Our eyes met, and it seemed like time stood still. I was lost in the depths of his deep brown eyes, and he seemed under the same spell.

Then suddenly, in the clearest voice imaginable, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

All the memories and time spent together that led up to this moment went through my mind. Each and every kiss, embrace, and touch. Without a doubt, I knew my answer. My choice was to spend the rest of my life with Jacob Black.

"Ness?" He asked nervousness creeping into his voice.

A wide smile spread across my face. "Yes," I whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Jacob reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. _All along, _that_ was the object that I felt in his pocket! _The ring was made of different kinds of gold, white, yellow, and rose gold. A square diamond sat in the middle. Our names were engraved in the inside of.

I gasped. "It's so beautiful," Jacob slipped it onto my ring finger.

"Let me know if it doesn't fit. I'm sure I could take it back to get it resized..."

I brought my finger to his lips effectively shutting him up. "It's perfect, Jacob," I told him, before bringing my lips to his, ever so softly. "I love you."

Jacob kissed the ring on my finger before whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He didn't know what effect that had on me. Finally I stood up. "Why don't we go discuss that proposition from earlier?"

He followed me eagerly to the bedroom, and at that moment, I knew I couldn't wait to begin the rest of our future together as husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this oneshot. And my thanks goes out to** shaecarcar **who gave me the initial idea for it. I'll be posting a new story featuring Renesmee and Jacob as soon as I come up with a title for it. I'm about eight chapters in without a title, I'm horrible at the creative aspect of writing stories. And, I should probably be focusing my time on my story,_ Love and Dreams, _instead of another story, but oh well. I'm not sure if I really have to say this, but my fanfic, _Intruder _is pretty much on Hiatus.**

**Anyways, review please!**


End file.
